Dragonball Black
by Flameball13
Summary: Four Sayian fighters sent to planet Earth to get away of from evil forces


Dragonball Black  
  
CHAPTER 1  
  
The Sayians  
  
On a planet far away in another galaxy, is where this story begins. The name of the planet is called Dablack. On this planet live a intelligent and strong race of sayians, these are like your sayians you see on the show Dragonballz, they was black, but more advanced. On the planet Dablack live a royal family of sayians, this family is made of four brothers and their wives. The brothers whose names were Spark, Black, Rock, and Shadow, and their wives' names was Snow, Rain, Hail, and Sleet. Their wives are from a galaxy that is named the Storm galaxy.Back to what I was talking about, the planet Dablack was pass down by their father that died in a war to save his sons' lives and the planet. So right before their father he told them to take care of the planet of their planet. So Shadow thought it will be a good idea for them to find resources that other planets needed. So each brother went their own direction, Ram went South, Black went North, Shadow went East, Slam went West. And each brother found resources that will help their planet, and they found metal, gold, oil, and alot of other resources.  
  
So as months pass, the planet began to change. Planet Dablack became the riches and strongest planet in the galaxy. The brothers even had their own citys, Ram and his wife Snow live in Raccoon city, and they had twin baby boys and named them Smoke and Trez. Black and his wife Rain live in Dark city, and they had a baby boy and called him Rask. Shadow and his wife Hail live in Darkeness city, and they had twin boys, and named them Rock and Gore. Slam and his wife Sleet live in Jaguar city, and they had a son also and name him Fuse. So went one year passed Black called a meeting, so all of the brothers joined him in Dark city. So when Ram, Slam, and Shadow got to Dark city the meeting had began. So my plan is send their children to different planets to take over," said Black. The mothers didn't really like the idea of sending their sons to planets to destroy at a young age. It will be ok," Black said. How is it going to be ok," said Hail. Because on every full moon us sayians will transform into a giant and powerful beast," said Shadow. Who ever think it will be a good idea to send ever baby to another planet say I," Black said. I," said everyone.  
  
So, how are we going to send our children to these planets," said Slam. Josa, bring the spaceship," said Black. As they saw the spaceship, questions what asked. How long will it take for the spaceship to get to the planet," said Shadow. No longer then 2 hass ( 2 days), " said Black. How will the spaceship get their, " said Hail. Its a system in each spaceship that will take the ships to a place that you want," said Black. So went do they leave," said Shadow. Why don't we send our children now to let them get some destroying done, " said Black. So when they was heading to the spaceship dock there was an a loud explosion outside. So they all went to check it out, and they saw a huge crater in the middle of Black's land. What the hell, " said Black. You took the words right out of my mouth, " said Shadow. Where did this spaceship come from," said Hail. As they walked up to the ship, the ship's door opened and a tall man step out. What are you doing on my land," said Black. The man said nothing. Then Black started to shoot energy beams out of his right hand, and smoke appeared all around the man. As the smoke clear there the man still standed. You're weak, just like your father," the man said . How do you know our father, said Shadow. A grin appeared on the man's face, I was the one that killed him, said the man. A shock came to each of the brothers' faces. You lie," said Shadow. I don't lie, " said the man. Shadow charged for the man then BOOM!!, right into the wall of Black's castle with one kick. Shadow got up and started to walk back up to the man. Who, What are you," said Shadow. If you wanted an introduction why didn't you say so, " said the man. My name is King Zappa, said the man. King Zappa, the elder sayians of Dablack sented you to the Demon Galaxy three Qzacrs ago (3 years ago). Well now am back to take over," said Zappa. You will have to get through us, " said Black. Then lets go, said Zappa.  
  
Then the battle the sayian brothers and King Zappa began. I want to battle him first, so don't come in the battle if I said so," said Shadow. First Shadow used his Shadow Army technique. The Shadow Army technique is a move where a person can use his shadow, and clone it into 30 shadows, and the Shadows will rise up and look just like him. Ok back to the fighting, as Shadow use his Shadow army technique Zappa just standed their. So all of the Shadow's clones charged for Zappa, he charged for the Shadow's clone, one by one he knocked them into the castle wall. As each one hit a cloud of smoke appeared. Then Shadow when up to attack Zappa, and then Zappa teleported behind Shadow kick him up into the air then he shoot a energy beam out of his hand, but Shadow dodge it. Shadow look down from the sky, and didn't see Zappa. He turn around and saw Zappa powering up an large beam, this is my Devil beam. A Devil beam is a red and powerful beam that can is shot out of the person's hands. As he shot the Devil beam at Shadow, Ram flew at top speed and push Shadow out the way, and was blasted into the castle wall. Shadow flew down to the castle wall that Ram was blasted into, Ram was badly damaged. Why did you do that," said Shadow. What are brothers for, cough, " said Ram. I''ll see you in the into the afterlife, cough cough," said Ram. And Ram was gone. Nooooooo, " said Shadow. Whyyyyyyyy," said Snow. Why did he take my husband, whyyyyy, " said Snow. I 'll kill you," said Shadow. Hail get the children and the others out of hear, said Shadow. Shadow, I love you," said Hail. I love you to," said Shadow. Trying to attack Zappa, Black said," I love you to Rain. And Slam said the same to Sleet. Both wives replied," I love you. As they ran into the castle the fight to still continued, as they try to hold him off for long, so their wives can get a way, it didn't work. He had the same technique as Shadow's shadow army, but he didn't control shadows can clone himself. Its called the Porcpie technique. The Porcpie technique is when you can seperate yourself into three and you split your energy into three parts, as he did that he used his corner them, and killed them in a red bright light from his Devil beam. That's the end of the sayian brothers, " said Zappa. As Hail, Snow, Rain, and Sleet made it to the space docks, they knew Zappa was going to catch them, so they was going to send the children their . So they put the children in each spaceship, and they told the computer to send them to The Storm Galaxy. They put a note in Fuse's spaceship telling the people of the Storm Galaxy how to stop the beast when the children turn into a the Giant Ape. The Giant Ape is when a sayian that haves a tail, and it will transform into a Giant Beast. So as they shut the ship door, the spaceships started to fly till Zappa came into the space docks, and saw the ships starting to blast off. Time to say goodbye, " said Zappa. ICE BLAST ATTACK," said Snow. An frozen Zappa before he use a energy beam, then BOOM, the ice broken so what happen then he missed the ships as the blasted off into space. Oh well you four are still here, " said Zappa. You will have to get through us," said Snow. You have got to be kidding," said Zappa. Then with one blast he killed the mothers. This planet is garbage," said Zappa. He went to his ship and blasted off, when he was far away from the he the door. As he step out he glared at the planet, it was my home by its not know more," said Zappa. Then he shot his strongest Devil beam at the planet, and then KABOOM, the planet was blown into piece. I wonder what happen to the young sayian princes, oh well, time to go home," said Zappa. Then he went home to the Demon Galaxy.  
  
As the children was heading to the Storm Galaxy the was pull through a blackhole, the blackhole was very large and if you get pull into you can be in another galaxy like the Storm Galaxy or the Demon Galaxy or others.. So as they was still in the blackhole, the systems in the spaceships was being mixed up, and they was heading in different galaxies. So as they got through the blackhole two of the spaceships was missing from the group. In the spaceships, the computer s of the four spaceship was heading to the Milky Way Galaxy, and the other two was heading to the Demon Galaxy. The children in the ships that was heading to the Milky Way Galaxy was Trez, Rask, Gore, and Fuse. And Rock and Smoke was going to the Demon Galaxy. So the planet that was pick for the four ship was Earth, and I don't think planet Earth is ready for these sayian babies. So it was a long trip to the planet Earth and the babys was still sleeping. So as days pass the ships was finally near Earth, and as they hit the Earth atmosphere they was droping at a high speed. They crash into a large park were a family reunion was starting. The people at the reunion saw the ships crash, and they saw the large craters where the ships landed. What's that," said Dwayne. Go down and check it out," said Dee. So the Dwayne saw the babys in the ships. Get a crowbar, there are babies in here," said Dwayne. So the Dwayne, Junior, Andre, Donald got the crowbars and got the babies out. Their so cute," said a woman. Why don't we keep them," said Fran. O.k," said Dwayne. Hey there something in here," said Andre. What it say," said Lisa. Dear, Who this may be, these are our babies these are sayian babies, please take good care of them, to stop them from transforming into giant apes cut of their tails, signed Snow, Hail, Rain, and Sleet, that it," said Andre. What's a sayian," said Dwayne. Diane, come here, said Dwayne. What," said Diane. Do you got your space computer with you," said Dwayne. It's in the trunk," said Diane. I'll be back," said Diane. Look at their tails," said Fran. She was looking confused. I'm back," said Diane. She had a big suitcase, as she opened it a big large screen rised up. Type in sayians, " said Dwayne. Sayians, a half monkey, half human person, these sayians have angry attitudes," said Diane. Check transformations," said Dwayne. Its unknown," said Diane. O.k, we forgot to give them names, said Fran. Dwayne called his two daugthers, Amanda and Anisha. What do you think we should call you new brother, " said Dwayne. He look like you, let's call him Dwayne," said Amanda. Alright," said Fran. His name is Dwayne J.r," said Dwayne. Lisa, let's call him Andre too, said Andre. O.k," said Lisa. Junior, we will call him Rodney. I will call him Donald, " said Donald. But I don't under stand why are there still asleep," said Fran. They must of hit their head and was knocked out, and they will have amnesia," said Diane. They will wake up," said Diane. I wonder when is their birthdays," said Lisa. Give me one of the children," said Diane. They gave her Dwayne, she took a blood sample, and then he woke up. Hey, I'm your Aunte Diane. He smile at her. Dwayne," said Fran. He look right a her, she went to pick him up. A, D," said Dwayne. He look at his new father and laughed. So what's his birthday," said Fran. March 25, 1988, " said Diane. They did Andre an his birthday was May, 20, 1987, Donald was May 11, 1987, and Rodney's birthday was June 4, 1987.  
  
So as years and years passed they grown into little warriors, then what happen Donald was the first to get his power. Then it was Rodney , Andre, and then Dwayne. On the day of the family reunion Andre, and the others learn how to use their powers,it was hard for them at first but the overcome it. They was super strong, fast, and they also learn how to use their energy beams. Out of the four of them, Donald was stronger, because he learn how to use his father's attack, the Shadow Army. I can't believe that he is stronger then us," said Andre. I know how we can learn attacks," said Dwayne. How," said Rodney. My Aunte's computer, its full of information on attacks. Let's see," said Andre. Aunte Diane, can I see your computer," said Dwayne. O.k, be careful with it," said Diane. Let's see," said Dwayne, as he type into the attack site. What you find," said Andre. O.k, I found a list of attacks," said Dwayne. Let's try one," said Andre. Hmmm, o.k I'm going to try this attack its called the Kamahamaha wave," said Dwayne. It looks tough," said Rodney. I can do it, o.k here it goes, put my feet like this, hand like this, and KA MA HA MA HAAAAA," said Dwayne. And a bright beam came coming out his hands, headed into the sky. What's that," said Fran. How is he doing that," said Dwayne S.r. .Dwayne drop to his knees. Man that cool," said Dwayne. I found one to, "said Andre. Its called the Buster Boom, so try it," said Rodney. Ok, here I go, hold my hands in the air, and start to power up a energy beam then, and use an stronger beam I will try that kamahamaha wave, Kamahamaha. Look its getting bigger," said Dwayne. That's it," said Rodney. Now throw it at something," said Dwayne. He look around an so a large tree, and threw it. Kaboommmm, a bright light brighted all over the field, when the light cleared a large crater was there. No way," said Dwayne. O.k my turn," said Rodney. Hey, I found one, its called the Ghost bomb. new attacks, let's have a little tournament," said Dwayne. So all the fathers got together to see which son is the strongers. I bet $150 dollars on Wayne," said Big Dwayne. I put $200 dollars on my sonAndre," said Big Andre. I put $125 dollars on my Rodney," said Junior. Hmm, I put $1,000 on J.R," said Donald. What!!," said Dwayne. Alright lets go," said Andre. We will give the kids and the parents 5 minutes," said Donald.  
  
Times up," said Donald. Are you aready," said Big Dwayne. Let's get started," said Rodney. As they had to the center of the park they saw a spaceship coming. Who's that," said Dwayne J.r. As the spaceship landed they all walked up to it. When the door open a two men, one was tall and black, he had wierd symbols on his face. The other was an alien he was short had long hair and was green. You have something that we want," said the tall man. Who are you," said Dwayne S.r. My name is Mock and this is my brother Tock," said the tall man. Give us the boys," said Tock. What do you want with them," said Fran. They are the missing sayian princes," said Mock. Princes," said Fran. Yes, they was suppose to come to the Strom galaxy," Mock. So if you don't mine we will take them now," said Tock. No we won't let to do that," said Big Andre. Then Big Dwayne, Big Andre, Donald, and Junior line up in front of the kids," don't make us use force," said Mock. Then the started to get a oral glowed around them. Then BOOM right in the stomach of the four men with a twin punch from the brothers. Daddy," said Andre. Why did you do that?," said Dwayne. Your going to pay for that," said Donald. Then Donald walked up and stop then he got down on one knee, then it started to get dark outside, then all the shadow arose from the ground, it was aleast 20 shadows. Then Dwayne walked up and got in his position to do the kamahamaha wave, then Andre was going to use his Buster bomb. Then Rodney aim his hand at the two brothers, because he was going to use the Ice burst. You are going to attack us," said Mock. You must care for these human," o.k," said Tock. Then the oral dissapeared, then Donald stop his Army, and the others stop to. You must care for them, so you must want to stay here," said Mock. So you must come with us," said Tock. For what," said Dwayne. If you going to be the new protectors of the planet you need to train come with us," said Mock. O.k how long will we be gone," said Dwayne. For two days," said Mock. Mom is it o.k," said Donald. Go had you need to learn to use your powers," said Lisa. But they will need some clothes," said Fran. Its o.k, in the Weather Galaxy, we got everything they need," said Tock. How do we know can trust you," said Andre. Because why will we take them, when they are only fighters that are stronger to defeat King Zappa," Mock. Who is King Zappa," said Big Dwayne. He was the one that killed their fathers and grandfather," said Tock. Why," said Dwayne. To be the ruler of planet Dablack, but the people of the planet wasn't going to serve him, so boom, he blew it to pieces, " said Mock. So will you come with us," said Tock. What about clothes, " said Fran. We have everything they will need. O.k, lets go," said Mock. As they hug their parents they got into the ship. On they went on their trip to be the strongest warriors of the world. CHAPTER 2 


End file.
